Conventional electrodynamic suspension (EDS) of magnetically-levitated (maglev) vehicles utilize air-core magnetics consisting of a superconducting field magnet system with lift magnets arranged longitudinally along each vehicle side, interacting with a guideway mounted conducting strips mounted on both sides of guideway and composed of high conductivity material such as aluminum strip or aluminum ladder. In prior art maglev systems, both guideway and vehicle suspension components are without ferromagnetic material. The vehicle levitation system provides a minor degree of lateral stabilization and must be aided by a separate and dedicated lateral guidance array of magnets operated in a null-flux mode to provide sufficient stabilizing force and stiffness/damping for a full scale vehicle. The existing technology is limited in the respect that the lateral stabilization provided by the main suspension (lift) magnets is too low to be effective and usually less than 20% of the magnitude of the null-flux stabilization and second, it is heavily speed dependent and consequently has no useful lateral stabilization at the low speed range.